This invention relates generally to the field of food tray supporting means, and more particularly to an improved type tiered tray device particularly suited for commercial heavy duty service in hotels and banquet halls.
The typical tiered tray construction includes a vertical column upon which plural circular trays or dishes are coaxially aligned and penetrated by the column. The trays may be rotated on the column for convenient access to the contents thereof, and since the trays are supported at the geometrical center thereof, the entire construction may be of a relatively simple inexpensive nature.
The principal disadvantage of the above-described structure is that the trays cannot be individually removed to be replaced by full trays after the contents of the individual trays have been exhuasted. Where the device is in continuous use over an extended period of time, the trays will normally not be at empty condition at the same time, and the available selection to guests progressively diminishes until the entire device is ready for recharging.
In order to provide for the individual replacement of exhausted trays, it is necessary that the tray be individually removable from the device without disturbing the remaining trays. Further, in order to provide for ready accessibility of all of the trays positioned upon the device, each tray should be movable in a horizontal plane relative to the others.